modernsocietyfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum
Just in case we loose this forum we will be switching to http://www.forumotion.com/ Something Wrong with the forum? Use our backup Advanced_Forum Rules 1) Posting: Be respectful. 1a.) Offensive Content: You won’t post it. 1b.) Profanity: You won’t direct it at another user. 1c.) Intellectual Property: Don’t steal content. Period. 1d.) Cross-Posting: You won’t post the same post in more than one location. 1e.) Recruitment/Solicitation: You won't collect personal info of members for any reason. 1f.) Relevant Content: Stay on-topic in threads. 1g.) Political Baiting: Be respectful. 1h.) Spamming: Don’t spam. 1i.) Language: Post in English. 1j.) Video links/embeds: Describe anything you link to in a post. Don’t just post it. 1k.) Affiliate links: You shouldn’t include them in your post. 1l.) Hotlinking: Don’t do it unless you ask the owner. 2) Behavior: Be respectful. 2a.) Identity Spoofing: Be yourself and not someone else. Only you can use your account. 2b.) HaXor: No computer hacking. 2c.) Multiple Accounts: Don't do it. 2d.) Forum Gangs: Don't start or participate in one. 2e.) Illicit Activity: Don’t be a user here. 2f.) Private Messages: Don't spam our members. 2g.) Board Wars: Don't engage in them. 2h.) Public Affection: Don’t be overt. 2i.) Warez: Don’t do it. 2j.) Personal information: Don’t share your personal info--this is the Internet. 2k.) Obstructing the discussion: Keep it to a minimum. 2l.) Racial slurs: Never, ever. Don’t do it. 3) Content Copyright: Your posts are yours, be we can use them. 3a) Content Distribution: Share and share alike. 3b) DMCA Enforcement: We will protect what you post here. 3c) If you think someone has stolen data then let us know. 4) Advertising: No posts advertising your stuff--even if it is a charity. 4a) Unauthorized Marketing: ATTENTION MARKETERS: No posts advertising anything. 4b) Ad Blockers: We would appreciate you not blocking our primary source of income. 5) Personal Responsibilities: We are all adults here so act like one. 5a) Unauthorized Access: Don't be a hacker or spammer. 5b) Cooperation: Let us know and we will do what we can to help. 6) Disclaimer: We can’t possibly see everything. 6a) Disclosure: If the government want something, they can get it. 6b) Neutrality: We endorse no posts or topics. 6c) No Guarantee: We do the best we can. 6d) Experts Advice: We do not claim to be authoritative. Go to a doctor or a lawyer if you need one. 6e) Loss: We are not responsible for any damages or problems you might have by using our site. 7) Violation: If you ignore or don’t follow the terms, you might be banned. 8) Right of Community Management: We can and probably will ban trolls on-sight. 9) Age: If you are under 14, this is not the place for you. If you are between 14 and 18 you need parental/guardian permission to participate in our message board(s). 10) Post-Count Boosting: Post real comments. If you join or post on our message board(s) you agree to all of the above. Category:Modern Wikia Category:Forums Category:Browse